


Without Others

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. It was the usual evening search for victims.





	Without Others

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

It was the usual evening search for victims. Charles and Sarah Croydon were more than happy to end the lives of the Salem townspeople.   
The vampires continued to wander the barren area. They exchanged glances after a stray kitten appeared. Charles and Sarah shrugged. They began to pursue the kitten. 

 

THE END


End file.
